


You're a Sunflower

by easycomeeasygo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Yangyang is an enigma wrapped in memes and love for Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: “Hey ge,” Yangyang says, barrelling in, dropping his backpack under the table and sitting down across from Kun. “Sorry I’m late, Kunhang and Yuhkei wanted to tr—you’re wearing the shirt I gave you.”Kun is sitting there in his oversized denim jacket and glasses, with two drinks in front of him and Nian Nian printed on his chest.“Of course I am,” he says with a warm smile, “You gave it to me.”





	You're a Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> that tweet that was just wayv feelings about kun and yangyang saying kun made him feel safe? it got me GOOD, so here's this little thing i banged out real quick.  
title from a post malone song, because yangyang.  


“Fuck me,” Yangyang says when he looks up and sees the time, “I’m meeting Kun-ge. I should have left already.”

Kunhang wiggles his eyebrows at him. “Kun-ge, huh? How’s that going for you, Yangyang?”

“I don’t like you,” he replies.

Yukhei laughs loudly from across the practice room. “That’s not what Kun and Ten thought.”

Kunhang gags. “Please don’t ever remind me that Ten thought that.”

Yangyang just ignores them, quickly packing up his stuff. “I hope you both choke.”

“Have fun with Prince Charming!” Kunhang calls out as Yangyang runs out.

-

Yangyang has always been confused about Kun. He knows how he feels but he’s not sure about Kun. He wonders if Kun only sees him as this annoying little brother who he only tolerates and looks out for out of some misguided sense of duty. He wonders if Kun has noticed how he doesn’t call him Kun-ma anymore, or how he’s let up on the old jokes. Or if he’s noticed how he just fucking stares at him, with stars in his eyes and always, _ always _tries to be right next to him, like some clingy idiot. 

Yangyang may be an idiot, but he’s not stupid. He’s noticed that sometimes, sometimes Kun will look at him with these dark eyes, looking full of what Yangyang wants to believe is_ want. _

Like when Kun went to a performance that he, Yukhei and Kunhang had in a showcase. Kunhang insisted that Yangyang should wear a barely buttoned shirt that showed off his thin frame and collarbones. Yukhei said his concept was “slutty twink.” Judging from how Kun’s pupils dilated and how his eyes trailed down the exposed skin, Yukhei may have been right.

Or at Yukhei’s party when he was dancing, or more accurately, grinding on Kunhang. They were both in the middle of a crowd, Kunhang’s hands gripping his hips pulling him closer and Yangyang lost himself in the thrumming bass. It wasn’t anything serious, just two friends having fun but Yangyang could feel eyes on him. He looked around the room and saw Kun, leaning against the wall with a drink in hand with Sicheng and Ten. Only instead of talking to them, Kun’s attention was completely on him. 

“Kun’s been watching us this whole time,” Kunhang said, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

“So has Ten,” Yangyang replied, understanding just what Kunhang was thinking.

Kunhang took his hands off Yangyang’s hips and draped them around his neck, “Think this will make either of them make a move?”

It worked, at least for Kunhang.

Or even more innocently, the now countless times that Yangyang has accidentally fallen asleep on Kun’s lap in the middle of watching some show and he wakes up to Kun gently running his hand through his hair. It’s like every time he’s with Kun, his half functional brain cell just screams “safe” on repeat. Kun is his safe place and it’s something he’s never quite experienced before.

Yangyang does his best to brush away those thoughts as he gets closer to the coffee shop.

“Hey ge,” he says, barrelling in, dropping his backpack under the table and sitting down across from Kun. “Sorry I’m late, Kunhang and Yukhei wanted to tr—you’re wearing the shirt I gave you.” 

Kun is sitting there in his oversized denim jacket and glasses, with two drinks in front of him and Nian Nian printed on his chest.

“Of course I am,” he says with a warm smile, “You gave it to me.”

“Oh,” he replies. Yangyang is dumbfounded. It was a joke, the shirt. He figured if Kun ever did wear it, it’d be to bed or something. But he knows that Kun just got out of an actual grad school seminar so he went out, _ in public,_ in this dumb shirt of his fucking dog. He’s maybe in love.

Kun just smiles and pushes Yangyang’s drink towards him.

They stay at the coffee shop for a bit, Kun telling him about his day and Yangyang does his best to listen, trying not to get too distracted by Kun’s everything.

-

They head to Kun’s and settle into their usual routine, Yangyang immediately jumping onto the couch and finding the next episode of Boku No Hero Academia. Kun joins him after a few minutes, two mugs of tea in hand. It’s this weird herbal tea that Kun insists Yangyang drinks, saying it’ll calm him down. He’s not sure if it actually works or it’s just being with Kun that relaxes him, but it tastes fine enough. Plus, Kun makes it for him. He can’t say no to that.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Yangyang says.

Kun immediately pauses the episode and turns towards Yangyang, grabbing his hand. “You can tell me anything, Yangyang.”

Yangyang squeezes his hand back, not letting him pull away and takes a deep breath. It’s fine. It’s Kun. His safe place.

“I… like you, Kun-ge. A lot. I think maybe since I first met you. You always looked out for me and took care of me and I really liked that. I can tell you I feel homesick or have feelings. And you never laughed at me for doing weird shit or sending you weird memes at 4 am. And at first I thought it was in like a ‘wow best ge’ way but then I realized that I don’t wanna sleep with Sicheng-ge or Yukhei-ge or kiss them or anything like that and that how I looked at you is like… crazy different?” He can tell he’s rambling but he can’t seem to make himself stop. “My brain does keyboard smashes around you. And like, I really want to just go on dates with you and hold your hand and poke your dimples and be around you all the time.”

He finally tears his eyes away from their hands and looks up at Kun, who is just looking at him, not giving away what he’s actually thinking, and it completely fucks with him. He looks back down.

“I think we could make it work. I just.” Yangyang hesitates. He nervously bites at his lip, running his other hand through his hair before saying softly, “You make me feel safe.”

After a minute of silence, Yangyang finds the nerve to look back up. Kun is looking back at him fondly.

“Have you gotten that through your system, can I talk now?” Kun teases.

Yangyang just nods in reply, embarrassed as fuck that he managed to just word vomit his every thought ever.

“I think you’re right,” Kun says, “That we could make it work. I want to try. I like having you around and I want all of those things too. I like doing things for you, making you food, making sure you’re sleeping right. I also like just goofing off with you, especially since I feel like I can’t do that with other people. I was worried, I guess, that you would stop seeking me out as much, especially after you, Yukhei, and Kunhang got close. But you didn’t and then I had like, 10 crises to Ten and Sicheng about you. You’re a lot more than what you come off as and I think it took them a bit to understand just why I like you so much. I think Kunhang and Ten getting together also helped them figure you out.”

Yangyang is pretty sure his brain exploded. He definitely didn’t expect… all of that. Or any of it, honestly. He thought Kun might turn him down, say it’s because they’re not in the same place even if he’s attracted to him. He didn’t expect him to want to try. He kind of wants to screech with joy. Or jump up and hit the woah.

“I still can’t believe that worked,” he replies offhandedly.

Kun tilts his head at first in confusion but then his eyes widen in realization. “That night at Yukhei's party. You fucking demons. You two did that on _purpose. _”

Yangyang grins cheekily. 

Kun groans. “I was going to _kill_ him. So was Ten, actually.”

“Too bad he didn’t,” Yangyang retorts.

Kun smacks him lightly on the arm. “Be nice.”

Yangyang places a hand on his chest, “I’m always this kind.”

Kun just laughs melodically and pulls Yangyang into his arms.

“This is kind of gay,” Yangyang says, relishing the moment, slipping his arms under Kun’s shirt to hug him tighter.

“You’re the _worst,_” Kun says, gently placing a kiss on Yangyang’s forehead, “the absolute worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me about wayv<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
